The Arrangement
by FirstYear
Summary: The Ministry is starting to cleanse the Wizarding World of the Muggle Born. Muggles are forced out,their magical children live by harsh new laws including a Marriage Law. SS/OC M for adult themes Mild warning for theme
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**

* * *

**

Anne stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot and muttering under her breath. Dinner was on the table, and once again growing cold, while her husband grovelled around in the garden, looking for his precious potion ingredients to avoid being in the house with her.

"If you are attempting to hurry me along you are failing miserably," Severus Snape said, without looking up from his position on his hand and knees.

"If you're trying to have your dinner tossed in the bin again you're succeeding."

"My dear, I succeed at every thing I endeavour," he said stiffly. "It is only my judgement of spouses that I question."

He continued scarping the dirt off roots and searching for a nice specimen when he heard the back door slam, followed shortly by the sound of a plate breaking into the bin. He knew it was the sound of his dinner plate. He had heard exactly the same sound three times this week. He needed new dishes.

His stomach growled as more crashes came from the kitchen, this time with a smattering of curses. He scowled and looked up at the door. He had heard his father mouth Muggle proverbs and dozens of them now raced through his mind. He was almost tempted to touch his nose to see if it was still there, or if he had indeed cut it off to spite his face. He had convinced himself that his robes were getting a little tight this summer, and perhaps a diet was in order, but knowing he would again go without dinner angered him.

Grabbing a root that he knew was not adequate for his potion, he held it tightly in his hand and proceeded into the kitchen to wash it and lay it to dry on the kitchen counter. He would rather eat a plate of flobber worms than admit his defeat in finding what he needed to that witch. Making sure the root was set where she could see it he went into the sitting room.

"Why don't you just throw that thing out instead of pretending it's what you were looking for?" Anne said as she slowly turned the page in her book. "I do have my Masters in Herbology you know. Your roots will not be ready for two weeks."

"I am sure I know when to harvest," Severus said with a sneer, knowing he had lost the fight before it began.

"I would suggest then that you sleep in the garden for the next two weeks. Perhaps you will be ready to admit you are wrong when you see what they are supposed to look like."

Severus sat down in his chair and picked up the Daily Prophet, pretending to read. He silently cursed his stupidity once again. This was proving to be another long night. They had married six months before, and he had yet to spend two consecutive nights in their bed and had yet to consummate the marriage. It seemed he could not keep his foot out of his mouth long enough to put it on her.

The few times he had managed to get to her bed she would have nothing to do with his advances and laid stiffly on her side staring at the wall. He did not understand women and this one least of all. The Ministry may have made them marry, but at least she could try to play the role they had foisted on her.

He had been furious at the politicians when they forced him into this marriage, and as time wore on transferred his anger at the Ministry to her. If she had left this world when the law first passed, he reasoned, he would not be in this position now. If _she_ were not so stubborn, _he _would not be shackled with her now.

He remembered the softness in her face before this had happened, before the laws had begun. He remembered her in the shop he had first seen her in, and wished he had done something then, knowing that she would refuse him, as all witches refused him. Now, the only thing that he could hope for was for the law to be repealed and her freedom returned to her, thereby setting him free as well.

They sat in silence, each pretending to read, until Anne finally tossed her book down and walked upstairs to the bedroom the Ministry forced them to share. He watched her leave the room from the corner of his eye, trying to judge her mood by the way she climbed the stairs. He was not sure if the sway of her hips indicated it was a good night or that he should just head to the sofa as was fast becoming his habit. Six months was not enough time, he told himself, to read a wife's desires, it must take years. Arthur Weasley's grinning face came to his mind as he followed her up to try again.

She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. He wanted to touch her when she sat like this. He wanted to feel her hair slide across his chest and imagined what it would feel like fisted in his hands as he lay over her. He leaned against the doorframe watching, seeing her as he wanted to. He saw her in the way that made this sham of a marriage liveable and held out some measure of hope to him.

He had watched her for years at the Apothecary supply shop her Muggle parents ran in the Alley. She was always in the back, cutting and slicing roots and leaves, shouting out to the customers in the front. He often stood off to the side, in the shadows to watch the curve of her neck as she lowered her head to the table, and the way she bit her bottom lip as she concentrated. She was a strong and confident witch, one that did not mince words nor back down to an unruly customer. He had admired her from the first time he had entered the shop and she had argued with him about an ingredient he needed. She had been correct. He could never admit that from that day on, it was the arguments he went back for, and not the ingredients, often asking for the wrong thing just to see her flush of excitement and her rush to correct him.

The first Anti-Muggle law passed easily. Non-Magical residents were forced to leave or they were taken to Azkaban. The Ministry claimed they posed a threat to the Wizarding world. She took over the shop herself, when her parents left. She struggled to keep it going despite dwindling sales in the ever-increasing suspicious times of all things Muggle. Voldemort paid dearly to over take the Ministry positions that passed the laws.

The second law took even that from her, not allowing Muggle born to own property. After that, the Ministry did not even bother with hearings on new laws. They just pushed them through the channels and posted them on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Severus had not known the shop had closed until he made a trip to collect supplies. She was inside on her knees packing boxes and had one set aside with his name on it. She looked up when he entered and pushed his box over to him, looking quickly away.

"Take it," she said. "If you want anything else, take it and leave. It is the Ministry's now so take what you want. Call it a sale, everything is free today."

"If you are in need of a recommendation for employment…"

"For what a live-in-maid?" she spat. "Or perhaps you have need of a cook?"

"You have your Masters. This is not the only shop in the Alley."

"Leave," she said turning back to her packing. "Just leave to your pure blood friends and your grand plans for us."

"Miss…"

"Out! You may be able to take what you want but you have no right to come in here just to gloat," she shouted and sprang to her feet. "Leave, leave the poor little witch alone you arrogant pure-blood bastard. "

"I am half blood, I…"

"A half-blood Death Eater, now that is an interesting combination," she spat. "Hedging your bets? Picking the winning side?"

"Do not…"

"No," she flung the roll of tape she held in her hand at him. "Get out! Just get out of my sight. Give me at least the privilege of packing up my life without your infernal gloating."

He had not read the Daily Prophet yet that day. He did not know what she meant as he took his package and stepped out of the shop, for once not throwing back his own insult. Now, as he watched her sitting at her vanity he noticed her hair no longer shined as it had as she knelt on the shop's floor that day, her eyes no longer held the same quick anger, or sparked with the same quick fire. Even her tears no longer made her eyes shine, but rather only served to hide the dullness he saw.

She watched him though the mirror and sat up straighter, pulling up the strap of her nightgown that had slipped down off her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She continued to brush her hair as she watched him.

"I am your husband." He watched her face in the mirror as he walked up behind her. "You don't think we can keep this up much longer do you? You know the time limitations."

"That is painfully obvious," she said, cold flat fear showing in her eyes. "I asked you what you want."

"You. You to stop this infernal avoidance."

She jumped up and grabbed her robe, backing away from him and struggling to put it on quickly.

"No, we still have time. We don't have to do this yet," she hissed at him looking vainly for a way out.

"Anne, perhaps if we got this over with you could stop being scared every time I am around." Severus ran his hand though his hair in frustration.

He warded the door and walked to her, taking her wand from her shaking hand, and putting it on her vanity. He pulled her to him and kissed her, sighing into her mouth. His arms reached around her, one hand going down and kneading her arse, the other gripping the back of her neck to hold her head steady. He pulled back and looked at her face, saw her eyes large in fear and let go.

"Fine," he hissed at her, sat on the bed and pulled off his boots.

"You are not sleeping in here, not tonight, not when you are like this."

"Yes Madame, I am."

"Then I shall use the sofa." She almost ran to the door only to find he had warded it against her. She turned, pressing her back against the rough wood.

"Severus Snape, open this door at once," she demanded, crossing her arms to hide her trembling.

"Anne, we need to do this."

"No," she said, stamping her foot. "I won't."

Severus was on his feet and had crossed over to her quicker than she thought possible. He pinned her to the door with his body while his hand took hers and held them useless against the wood. He pushed into her and felt her shudder.

"You will do as you are told witch," he said, looking at her body where her robe had fallen open. "I can have you any time I want. I was forced to buy this damned house for you. I am as much a prisoner as you."

"You promised me," she said, with her tears were running freely. "You promised me you wouldn't do this so soon, you said you would wait."

"I grow tired of waiting," he spat, pushing against her again. "I grow tired of being watched by the Ministry, waiting for them to know that I fucked you."

"Severus, please, if you have any pity, don't do this."

"You know we must," he said releasing her and stepping back. "It appears to be bothering you more as time goes on, not less."

"I am sorry." She sobbed sliding to the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't understand you witch. I really do not understand you at all."

"You don't try," she yelled at him. "You don't even talk to me unless you say some mean and sarcastic thing. Then you come in here and want me to just roll on my back and open my legs."

"It is what a wife does," he yelled back at her.

"No," she sobbed, "it should be more than this."

"Tell it to the Ministry," he sneered down at her. "Tell them that you want out of this, go to Azkaban."

He wanted to yank her up and shake her. To warn what would happen if they failed to do this. He clenched his fists at his side and walked back to the other side of the room where he crossed his arms and glared at her instead.

"Do you think I would have chosen you?" he sneered, his words leaping from his mouth before he could stop them. "Do you really think I would have picked you?" Thinking to himself that he would chose no other.

Anne felt her stomach fall and tears threaten to fill her eyes. She was having a hard time breathing. She turned to the wall and curled up, hugging her knees into her chest, squeezing her eyes shut and putting her hands over her ears. She did not want to hear him, not again. She wanted to shut him out, needed to shut him out. She felt his arms around her waist as he pulled her up from the floor and propelled her back to her vanity. Pushing her into the chair roughly, he picked up her brush and threw it back in her lap.

"I am not the one that did this," he spat at her. "I am not the one that took your right to work and passed this damned law."

"I know," she sobbed, taking shallow breaths to will herself calm. "You have made it quite clear from the beginning that you didn't want me. Why do you blame me? Do you think I like this any more than you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Severus glowered at her. "Do you not think this has changed my life?"

"How? Tell me what is different for you! I fix your meals that you are to stubborn to eat. I clean your house and I take care of everything you need. I have asked you for nothing. You come home when you want, or when you must, only to run off at the earliest opportunity while I am kept here."

"You sit on you arse all day while I work. When I come back at night you are always underfoot, always in my way, disturbing my life."

"Then, don't come home! I have no choice!" She turned to her mirror and lowered her head. "Fine, I will stay out of the common rooms. You needn't see me. I will have your dinner ready on the table. Eat when you want or if you want. You can pretend I'm not here. Maybe you will feel better then."

"Fine." Returning to the bed, he finished undressing, and then with a flick of his wand he dropped the wards on the door and watched as she fled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Severus woke alone the next morning and turned over to see her side of the bed again unused. He sighed and wearily shook his head. He was a man used to solitude and quiet, one that did not like to share, not his time or his life and wondered for just a moment why he was feeling differently now. He did not like where the Ministry was leading them. He could not fathom why there was not more protest and why the Muggle born wizards and witches were not leaving this world. More, he did not understand why she would resist him over this, knowing the alternative.

The first of the Muggle Born Work Laws put into affect was to help the pure and mixed bloods to gain employment, or so they said. Some of the pure bloods made a case that Muggles who came here to live took high paying jobs from needy wizards. The Ministry, with the backing of the Dark Lords minions, quickly passed the law prohibiting Muggles and then the Muggle born witches from working for a wage.

After that, the changes were small, but insidious. Muggle born witches, no longer allowed in public without a spouse, were to stay out of sight. If a witch were unmarried, she had to rely of whomever she knew to shop and do errands for her. An unmarried Muggle born witch no longer could legally visit others, or walk the pavement in the Wizarding World. The Ministry sited cases of loose witches corrupting the morals of the youth and teaching Muggle ways.

Claiming that the incidence of squib births was on the raise, the Ministry assigned Muggle born witches marriages to increase births. The Aurors collected these witches, and held them until their assigned spouses came for them. The wizards, forced to marry the witches, had then taken them home or face the same fate. That or Azkaban.

Severus had gone for Anne, his assigned witch, and paid her fines for being in public and did as the Ministry required. He scowled at her and berated her stupidity for not leaving this world when she could as he led her to what was now their home. The Dark Lord had selected her to help with his potion making, not knowing the witch would refuse to help, or that Severus would not ask.

Severus cursed now as he dressed. Anne could no more corrupt the morals of the youth than she could bring down Voldemort single-handed. She was a capable and intelligent witch. This was only part of the cleansing the Dark Lord had in mind. Much more would come, this he knew, it had only started.

He walked downstairs and looked for her in the kitchen. Not finding her, he found instead his breakfast on the table, a cup of tea and the Daily Prophet next to his plate. He sat down thankful for the quiet, and began eating as he reached for the paper.

He picked up the paper and heard something metallic slide off the table to the floor. He looked down and saw her Gringotts key. Reading the paper quickly he saw the article at the bottom of the first page. A Muggle born witch could no longer have her own bank account. All monies in question were hereby transferred to the husband's account.

"Shite," he muttered aloud, knowing that she would be in another snit when he got back this evening, and glanced up to the shelf that held the plates wondering if any would remain.

Severus apparated in front of the Hogwarts gate and started up the path to the main doors. He was looking forward to term starting. He would only have to deal with her two days a week after that, and if Albus scheduled him for nighttime patrols on weekends, he would see her even less.

Going straight to his lab, he began brewing. Madam Pomfrey still needed to fill her stores, and he needed to keep busy. The longer he could stay at Hogwarts, the less time he had to be with her. He thought to eat a big lunch in the Great Hall in case his plate landed in the bin again.

He spent the day in solitude, losing himself in the simple pleasures of chopping and measuring, at times wondering if she would ever consent to do this at his side. He was not able to forget about the house in Hogsmeade, or that she waited there for him knowing that he may not return but spend the night elsewhere as he had done in the past. He looked at the clock realizing it was almost time to return, and again found he had missed lunch.

"Severus? Albus stood in the door stroking his beard. "I am surprised to see you here. We still have over a month before term starts, surly some of this can wait."

"I find I have extra time, Headmaster."

"You have not brought your wife for us to meet," Albus said, watching Severus carefully. "Perhaps she would like to join us tomorrow. She and Minerva can visit while you brew."

"She is busy. She does not have time for foolishness."

"I shall pass along a suggestion to Minerva that she will have to visit her in Hogsmeade." Albus started to leave.

"She cannot." Severus put two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "There were two laws passed yesterday. The first takes away her right to have her own funds. The second takes away her right to have guests unless I am present."

"Severus, this is temporary." Albus stood shaking his head sadly. "When this war is over things will go back to normal. In the mean time you must bring her here with you."

"She will not come," he said, turning to the Headmaster. "She will not leave the house with me. She is… fearful."

"Fearful?" Albus narrowed his eyes at Severus. "What does she have to be fearful of?"

"Have you forgotten that as far as she knows I am a Death Eater? Voldemort gets his laws passed and gives us witches, is it any wonder she sees me as part of the cause?"

"What have you done to put her mind at ease?"

"Nothing," Severus said as he picked up his robes. "She can not abide the sight of me. She is happier when not in my company."

"Will she join you here during term?" Albus scowled at Severus's dismissal of the witch. "I will have modifications made to your quarters."

"No, I will not have her here. She has the house, what more could she want?"

"Perhaps some kindness," the Headmaster mused.

"She is difficult. You have no idea how difficult that witch can be."

"Difficult? You are lucky if that is all she is. If I were to lose my life as she has I would be more than difficult."

"She put up with it," Severus spat. "She and all the others like her just sat and waited for it to come."

"They had no choice. Either they left it behind or had it taken from them. Either way they lost."

Severus turned away from Albus, not wanting to get into a discussion the old man so obviously did not understand. It was easy to sit back to say it would get better, that he should be kind, and to hint that he should enjoy the situation. Severus left the dungeons and headed home.

He apparated into the back yard of the small Hogsmeade house that they shared, walking up to the back door he paused and took a deep breath before pulling the door open. He did not see her in the kitchen, but as she had promised, a plate of dinner sat on the table. He sat down and ate quickly listening for her movements coming from the other rooms.

He did not hear her. When he finished eating, he went into the sitting room expecting to find her there. She had cleaned the room, filled the dishes with fresh flowers, and set a fire glowing in the fireplace. Feeling uncomfortable at not seeing her in her usual chair pretending to read a book, he checked his study.

She had set out fresh parchment, and sharpened his quills. His slippers were on the floor next to his reading chair, and a tin of his favourite biscuits sat on the table next to it. He sat at his desk, pulled out the household receipts, and proceeded to balance his now much larger Gringotts accounts. He made neat columns of numbers, separating her funds from his, refusing to accept her savings.

He still had not heard any noise from her, or any footfalls from the upper floors. Standing up he uttered a soft 'Nox' and turned off the lights before climbing the stairs for bed, hoping she was already asleep.

She had turned back the bed, set out his nightclothes, as well as a clean set of robes for the next day. She, however, was nowhere he could see.

Fine, he thought, let her play her games.

He could not sleep. He was not worried about her, he told himself, as he was sure she was in the empty room down the hall that was to be the nursery, if the Ministry rules meant anything. He had never known her to go into that room. Nevertheless, he knew she went there now because she wanted to keep her distance. This was a small house, and that the only extra space they had. He thought it fitting that the witch afraid to come to him in bed would hide in the future nursery.

He lay for over an hour unable to fall asleep. He finally gave up and threw the blanket off cursing that he now had to find her. She was being sullen, inconsiderate, and took delight in ruining his sleep, he thought. He strode down the hallway and slammed the door open to the room he knew she was in.

She was on her knees, her head on the windowsill looking outside. In her hand, she held crumpled papers. She turned to him slowly. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes swollen. She still wore the nightgown she had on the previous night.

"I am sorry, Sir," she said softly, without a hint of anger, sounding far away. "Did I forget something? Is there something you need?"

"Anne?" he said walking to her and squatting down to put his eyes level with hers. "What happened?"

"I have nothing left," she said as fresh tears ran down her face. "He has taken everything from me today. I … they… I am alone."

Severus pried her fingers away form the parchment she held and stood to hold them in the light from the hallway to see it better. He looked back at her as she wrapped her arms around her waist and rocked back and forth.

The Ministry was very sorry to inform her that her parents were dead. Since they were not sure how to contact her, the Ministry had already disposed of the bodies. They would send the bill for their final expenses and burial to her husband.

Severus looked back at her. He ran his fingers through his hair not knowing what to do. He flipped to the second sheet of parchment, crumbled it back up, and threw it against the wall. The Daily Prophet had found it a courtesy to send her an advance copy of tomorrow's morning paper. It showed her parents home with the Dark Mark in the sky.

He walked over to her and bent to scoop her up and carry her to bed. As soon as he touched her she began crawling back, crablike to get away form him.

"Anne," he said softy. "I will not hurt you."

"Did you know?" She crawled further back. "Were you there?"

He felt as if she had slapped him. He stood up and stepped back from her. She was looking up at him trembling. He saw her eyes pleading with him to tell her that he did not know, to lie to her if he had to, to show some kindness.

Walking back close to her he squatted down again and put one hand under her chin.

"I had no knowledge of this," he said truthfully. "I knew Muggles were being targeted, but I thought they would be safe, after all they had left this world. Believe me. I did not know this was planned."

"It happened yesterday, when you were out. I thought maybe…" She looked up to him. "I didn't get to see them, now they are gone. How can someone do this? I should have been with them. I should have done something. If I had gone with them maybe they would have been safe."

"Don't," he said, reaching down and picking her up. "You would have been killed as well. There is nothing you could have done."

She put her arms around his neck and held on to him, crying into his neck. He had not realized how much weight she had lost until he picked her up. He remembered last night, as the strap on the nightgown had slipped, how it no longer clung to her as it had. He frowned as the carried her and lie her down on the bed.

"It is fine, I will sleep downstairs tonight," he said.

"Severus?" She looked at him through a blur of tears. "When will it end? I can't breathe much longer, when will it end?"

He could only look at her and shake his head. Then leaving her alone he closed the door softly and went downstairs to sleep on the sofa pretending, that he did not hear her sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Not Mine**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The rest of Severus's summer passed slowly, and almost silently. He found his dinner on the table when he arrived home each night, and as before, his slippers waited for him and his clothes lay out for the next day. He saw small changes around the house. She no longer she put fresh flowers in bowls, or opened the drapes and windows to let fresh air into the house. He no longer smelled her when he walked through the house, and the bathroom no longer had her scent of soaps and shampoos. He found he missed her smell and the sight of her sitting sideways in the chair pretending to read, with her legs dangling in the air, her thighs resting on the arm.

The day term was to start he opened the door to _her room _and found her sitting on the floor waiting for him to leave. She had packed his clothes and books, shirking the boxes to make it easier for him to carry. Now he had only to tell her he was leaving and he would be free. She turned her head away from him as he walked in and looked out the window.

"I may not be back until the holidays. I have patrol on the weekends. It will make it difficult to return." He looked around the barren room. "I will leave an owl for you to send a message if there is an emergency. I have made arrangements to have food delivered once a week."

The only movement she made was a small nod as she used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes and lowerer her head.

"Anne," he said softly. "If there is anything you need you have only to ask."

"Shampoo," she said softly. "I would like some shampoo."

Severus's breath caught as he walked forward and squatted down next to her. He lifted her chin and turned her face to his.

"Why did you not tell me what you wanted?" He looked into her face and pretended he did not see her haunted eyes with large dark circles and her pallor. "I have kept a ledger of your accounts, separate from mine. I still consider it your money. If you have wants, you have only to tell me. There is no need for you to be without. Once your savings is gone, I still have ample."

"Shampoo, that's all." She looked up to him. "This is not my fault you know. I didn't ask for this."

Severus wiped her eyes with the pad of his thumb and nodded at her solemnly.

"You do know that we only have two more months to consummate this don't you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. If they take me Azkaban, or I stay locked up here, it's all the same."

Severus sat back on his heels and looked at her closely.

"If you want to be rid of me you can." She lowered her head and turned away from him.

"And if I don't want to be rid of you?" He lifted her chin and turned her head back to face him.

"Severus," she breathed his name in a sigh. "Let me go, you can find someone else to clean and cook. At least in Azkaban I know what is expected and I can stop wanting. I can't take this anymore. Let me go, please, just tell them you don't want me anymore. They will give you someone else."

Severus stood up and looked down at her. He ran his hand through his hair and started to pace around the small room. She would rather be in Azkaban then here with him she had said. She should know what prison held in store for the witches sent there. She had chosen to subject herself to the guard's appetites rather then share his bed.

"We still have two months," he spat at her.

"Yes," she sighed turning back to the window. "I have two more months of this. Then what? Will anything change?"

Severus left her sitting in the room and returned to Hogwarts, thinking he may return once more by the end of October, which would give her time to change her mind. He enlarged his cases and began to unpack the clothes she had carefully folded. He unpacked his books, noticing she had repaired the bindings, and carefully placed them on the shelves. He could not get her out of this mind. He had missed her smell and had not even questioned why.

Looking at the clock, he headed up to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. He did not hear the sorting hat's song, but applauded at all the right times as the students names were called out. He pushed the food around on his plate finding the cooking bland and tasteless compared to what he had seen go into the bin at least three times a week. He smirked at the memory of her tapping foot, her hands on her hips, and they way she frowned at him.

"Professor?" A student's voice brought his mind back to the present. "You are wanted at the main doors."

"Indeed?" He intoned and looked down at the Third Year.

"It is an Auror Sir," he said with his eyes growing larger.

Severus pushed his chair back and hurried to the doors. The Dark Lord had not called him for several weeks. He knew he was falling out of favour and could no longer help protect the families of the students. He had heard that new attacks were in the works and worried that before the end of the night he would have to call out a student to give them news that their parents were dead. He hurried to the Auror to find their names.

He threw open the doors of the Great Hall and with his robes billowing behind him rushed to the main doors to the castle.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood by the door frowning at Severus as he approached.

"You need to return home." Kingsley said before Severus had even walked all the way down the hall.

"The Dark Lord?" Severus had expected that the Dark Lord would target the Muggle witches but thought Anne would carry his protection, and he thought he still had months to worry about this.

"No, Arthur said the Ministry is up to it again." The dark wizard shook his head. "Arthur put himself at risk with this information. If I go to her, they will know he told me."

"What are they doing now?" Severus sneered.

"My friend, just go home," Kingsley said sadly. "They are taking away her owl and closing her floo. I fear they will also leave her with no defence and depending on whom they send they may in fact harm her."

Severus was down the stairs and running to the Main Gates where he could apparate into his yard. He knew her reactions to such an intrusion would be too much for the Ministry to ignore.

_Dear Merlin_, he thought, _do not let her fight_. He turned as he was still running and landed in front of the Aurors just leaving his home.

"My, what have we here?" a Ministry official said, seeing him appear in front of the Aurors.

"The owner of this house, and her husband, by Ministry decree. Now I would suggest you tell me what you are doing with my property." He indicated the owl one of the Aurors had in a cage.

"It has been brought to our attention that these witches are using owls and the floo to set up a conspiracy against the Ministry," the short thick wizard said smugly. "I have been directed to shut down the network wherever we need to."

Severus looked up to the house and saw complete darkness. He pushed the wizard aside and ran up the steps looking for her. His heart was pounding as he pulled out his wand and shouted "Lumos" setting every candle in the house aflame. She was not in the kitchen, nor the sitting area. Seeing the door to his study ajar, he ran in and found her lying on the floor.

Her feet were bare, and covered in soot, her robes torn and bloody. He knelt down and rolled her off her side relieved to see her eyes open, and he knew she was alive.

"Shhh," he said softly. "It will be fine now."

"They took my wand." She started to get up. "I tried to get out the floo but they closed it and took my wand."

Severus smirked and looked around the room seeing the damage that she had done.

"It looks like you gave them a bloody good fight." He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"They broke the wards. I couldn't get them back up in time. As fast as I got them up, they pulled them down."

"There were four of them. I would not think you could have." He smirked again thinking of her fighting off four Aurors herself.

"Where are you cut?" He began looking at her hands and feet for the source of blood.

"It's not mine," she said flatly. "I owe you a bottle or two of whiskey. You can take it from my account."

Severus looked up at his destroyed liquor cabinet and then noticed the smell and broken glass around the room for the first time. He pictured her standing there wand-less, throwing his bottles as they came for her.

"You were foolish to fight them," he chided, helping her stand up, feeling his lip twitch. "The Ministry could have killed you or just hauled you off."

"The short one, the blond," she said to him evenly, "he wears the mark. I saw it when he raised his arm. That's why I fought them."

Severus felt a cold hand run down his spine. If the Dark Lord had in fact infiltrated the Aurors, he needed to warn Albus at once. He looked at her and saw her eyes rest on his left arm. Feeling as if her eyes were scalding him he let her go and walked to the door to the sitting area, holding it open for her to follow.

"Is he going to kill me?" she asked with no fear in her voice. "The Dark Lord, will he kill me?"

"Eventually." Severus looked at her expecting her to flinch. "I am sure that is why he wants these laws passed. By the time he passes all the rules, your death will not be a crime in the Ministry's eyes."

"Why the marriage law?" She questioned. "Why would he want his Death Eaters to take a Muggle-born wife?"

"So he knows where they are." Severus refused to let his face show any emotion. "He thinks he will scare the Muggle born wizards into leaving, scare them away from the final battle. Make it easier."

"What else?" she asked coldly.

"Your property and money will fall to him." Severus sighed, becoming uncomfortable suddenly realizing how much she had given up. "Your shop is already his, although held in the Ministry's name."

"He plans genocide?" she asked.

"It has already begun," he said running his hand through his hair. "I need to have you talk to the Headmaster. There are things you need to know."

"Leave me." She turned back to the study and began picking up the papers that had fallen to the floor and lay scattered around. "I need a broom to sweep this up. Please transfigure one for me before you leave. Remember, they took my wand."

Severus went to the front door, grabbed an umbrella, transfigured it into a broom, and leaned it against the wall inside the study.

"I will come back when I can. Perhaps after I speak to the Headmaster." He wanted to explain to her but could not.

"Why didn't they take me?" She looked at him coldly.

"I do not know. I imagine because I belong to the Dark Lord and he thinks I have use of you."

"Will it be you that he orders to kill me?"

"Yes." He looked at her coldly.

"You could do it for him?"

"If it is me or another you would prefer it to be me. It would be quick."

"That was not my question. I asked you if you _could_ kill me."

"I don't know Anne," he said truthfully. "There is more at risk then you know. Perhaps there would be no choice."

"Severus?" She stood still but did not look at him. "Thank you for coming, I know it was a bother for you."

Severus only looked at her back and turned away. He did not trust himself to answer her. He wanted to tell her of the Order, that the final battle was coming, that it would be over in a few months time, that he would die rather then harm her. He wanted to hold her, and tell her what he felt. Instead, he turned on his heel and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Severus paced in the Headmaster's Office. They had argued for over two hours about telling Anne everything she needed to know.

"Fine, so you will tell her that I am not really a Death Eater, not really one of the Dark Lords staunch followers but she is not to know about the Order." Severus looked up at the ceiling and held his hands out, palms up. "How exactly is this going to play out when I put on my robes and grab a mask to run to him?"

"Again I say no." Albus sounded exasperated. "She will have to take you on trust."

"Trust?" Severus said incredulously with a sneer. "Trust me? You have no idea what you ask, you have no idea."

"You have been married now for eight months, surly you have built up some sort of trust."

"In those eight months we have fought, argued, and sought our solitude from each other. We have not even consummated the marriage." Severus admitted. "The first time I approached her she was so scared she ran away after vomiting all over me."

"I am sure it is not that bad," Albus said, trying not to laugh at the admission.

"Yes, Albus." He rolled his eyes. "I can honestly say she does not vomit on me any longer. Of course, that could be due to the fact that she hardly eats or comes close enough to do so."

"I am sure you are exaggerating."

"She knows." Severus stopped walking and looked up coldly at Albus. "She knows she is slated to die and she knows it will be me that does it."

"We will do everything we can. She should know we will try to keep her safe. That is another reason she should come here. If you are so ordered we can hide her."

"Then tell her about the Order. Tell her that more than a Death Eater will be there to protect her."

"There is a meeting tomorrow at Grimmauld where I will put it to a vote," Albus said, giving in to Severus because he knew the vote would go the way he wanted. "However, I will speak against it. If you want the rest to vote for your witch you will need to be there."

"Name one person there that would not let her walk in to Voldemort's camp just to spite me."

"Severus, tell her that you are working for me, but mention nothing of the Order. When Voldemort takes her, if Voldemort takes her, he will get the information. That will be my argument tomorrow. I am sorry but I will not put the Order at risk."

"Fine, it is late and I have early classes." Severus turned for the door in exasperation, knowing this was one more disagreement he would not win.

"You are still welcomed to bring her here," Albus said. "She will be safer."

"Perhaps." Severus conceded fuming. "Perhaps I shall since there is little else I can do."

Severus did not return to the Dungeons that night. He walked into Hogsmeade and down the empty pavement to his house. He felt lost. His whole world of routine and pattern was not gone. He would take her to Hogwarts and accept her into his life. He longed for her at the same time he hated her for making him feel this way.

He found her sitting at her vanity, the brush still in her hand, her hair uncombed and wildly covering her lowered head. She was wearing a blue gown, one that fit her no better than the last he had seen on her. She did not look up when he came in the room, but sat so still he thought she might have fallen asleep in the chair.

He picked up the letter from the Ministry that was lying next to her hair combs, and removed the string that was holding it closed. He slowly unrolled it, watching her from the corner of his eye, and wondered what this meant.

The Ministry was warning her that since she had not consummated the marriage they would come in the morning to collect her, the time for consummation readjusted by an amendment to the law. They were allowing her to bring one bag. Severus looked around the room and saw a small case packed and set by the door.

"I didn't think you were coming back tonight." She looked up at him trying to breathe. "I didn't think you would come for me, I didn't ask you to."

He walked over and pulled down the blankets on the bed. Sitting down he pulled off his boots and disrobed. He could hear her trying to breathe with sobs catching in her throat and cursed himself for what he must do and for his body's betrayal as he felt himself harden. He lifted his wand and muttered a soft "Nox" knowing she would be more comfortable if she did not see him over her.

He went to her and picked her up, carrying her to the bed, her heart beating against his chest so strongly he could feel it through her thin gown. He laid her in the middle of the bed and sliding off his boxers, he lay next to her, pulling the sheets to cover them both, hoping to give her some scene of modesty. He leaned over her, resting on one arm, and found her mouth in the darkness. He softly brushed his lips against hers and used his tongue to gain entry to her mouth.

She did not respond to him, but sobbed into his mouth as she mechanically opened hers to his. He stroked her face, kissed her forehead, her eyes, and her cheeks and again to her mouth only to feel her flinch from his touch and turn away.

"I will not hurt you." His voice was low and husky as he fought not to hurry. "I promise to be as gentle as I can. Close your eyes if you have must. Pretend to see someone else. Someone who you have been with before, someone you could love."

He rose to his knees, lifted her gown to her waist, and pulled down her knickers. He tossed them on the floor, leaving her gown on to cover her nakedness as he arranged it only as far as he needed to have access to her. Then he pulled the sheet up over his shoulders as he leaned toward her again, covering her completely, thinking to make it less intimate than it was.

He felt her nod her acceptance into his shoulder as he positioned himself between her legs. One hand supported his weight and the second cupped her face. He leaned down, kissed her, deepening it as lowered his hand to her wetness, and groaned his need into her. He heard her gasp of surprise as he stroked her labia and felt her hands flat against his chest as if wanting to push him away, then hold still and spread her fingers against his skin as if she wanted to give in to him but was afraid.

"Anne." He could not see more than the outline of the face in the dark. "Relax, I will not hurt you. We must finish this. Let me make it good for you."

"Severus?" She tried to push against his chest. Her hands trembled now against his skin. "I am scared. I …" She could not finish. "Please, don't do this please. I … I don't know how…please..."

Severus suddenly knew. He had assumed that she'd had lovers already. He had spent long nights alone on the sofa imagining her under unknown wizards moaning with them even as she denied him. He cursed her for making this harder than it should be, while being glad to know he would be her first.

"Hold on to me," he whispered into her ear. "Grab my shoulders. It will only hurt for a moment, and then it will be over. A small pain, a sting, nothing more."

He felt her hands tremble as they gripped his shoulders, her long nails leaving marks as she desperately clung to him. He kissed her as he thrust into her with one swift plunge, burying himself in her, feeling her rip, and then holding still. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her tears moistened his neck. He closed his eyes and knew the moan he heard was his own. He opened his mouth to breathe and concentrated on not moving. She tightened around him, her thighs tried to close only to squeeze him closer, and her entire body tensed as her legs held him as tightly as did her inside walls.

He pulled back his head and peered though the dark wanting to see her face, knowing he would be unable to hold still, or be overly gentle. He leaned down to her ear, and in the dark found his courage. Taking her hands in his, and raising them over her head, pressing them down and holding her still he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I used to dream of you like this, when I saw you working in your fathers shop, I used to dream of you." He heard her gasp and felt her gentle struggle to free her hands. He closed his eyes and groaned feeling her flex against him as she raised her hips to struggle free. When he released her hands, he felt them come to his face and pull him down as her lips reached for his. Then she held him in her hands holding him away as if to see him, to search his face, as he thrust into her coming in an explosion of sweet pain and release as he fought against his urge to hurt her, to go to deep, to go to fast. He held himself rigidly still as he pulsed into her, then pulling her hands away and lowering his head to hers, he captured her mouth. He tasted her as he completed his release and thought she tasted of the sea.

He rolled to his side and pulled her against him, feeling her hair on his chest the way he had dreamed. He felt a contentment he did not know existed, and fell asleep with her in his arms. He woke in the morning to the smell of breakfast wafting up the stairs and into his room, allowing himself a sigh of quiet enjoyment and a glance to her pillow, which still held the imprint of her head.

He rose to shower and ready for class. He still had not told Anne about the decision Albus had made and feared there was no time now to go over it in much detail. Finishing his shower he dressed in the robes she had set out for him and went down to the kitchen to join her.

She had set his plate on the table as usual, but she was not here. He frowned seeing the table with only one plate. He had expected that last night would have changed something, she should know how he felt, and she should be here in the kitchen with him. He picked up the plate and threw it into the sink taking satisfaction at the sound of breaking china with his uneaten food, he was furious with her. He wanted nothing more from her than to be near, and she rejected even that.

Turning he walked quickly through the house and up the steps to throw open the door to the nursery and found her again sitting on the floor.

"Get up," he snarled at her.

She jumped up and took a step backwards, startled at his demeanour. He was often angry and sarcastic to her, but this was a rage she felt roll off him in waves. She could feel his magic swirl toward her and gasped as she felt its energy push against her.

"What have I done?" She looked at him, then lowered her eyes, embarrassed at the intimacy they had shared and at what she had felt the night before, seeing him now and knowing it was only an illusion he had made up for his own sake.

He could not tell her how he felt. He could not let the words fall on the floor before her after this mornings rejection.

"You will come with me to Hogwarts." He sneered, watching her face closely.

"I can stay here now," she said as she reddened. "The Ministry said my ring was charmed, they will know that you… that last night…."

"That I fucked you?" He sneered crassly seeing her eyes fill.

'You will come with me," he said flatly. "Don't worry I will not touch you again since you found me so repulsive."

"I don't …." Her head jerked up to look at him, to try to explain, only to see the hatred on his face. "I'm sorry… I don't know what for… but whatever it is, I am sorry to hell that I am here. That you were forced to… forced to take me as a wife. I thought that you may… when you didn't hurt me… I wanted to tell you… Do you think this is easy for me? That I want this any more then you wanted to do what you did?"

"It appears you have finally learned," he hissed at her. "Perhaps I should have fucked you earlier and been done with all this foolishness."

Severus watched as her eyes meet his and saw the fleeting whisper of defeat that settled in her. He felt a building pressure in his chest that threatened to take him over and choke him but he was still unable to do more then sneer.

"Get your bag," he snapped. "Get it and come down at once."

He had previously talked to Albus and had the floo opened from his Hogsmeade home directly into Albus office. He thought to avoid anyone seeing her on the walk up from the Apparition point if the need presented its self. Now that Ministry had removed the floo and sealed it from the network, he had no choice but to walk up to the castle with her letting the students and staff gawk.

He walked down the stairs and waited for her in the back yard. She came to the back door and hesitantly stepped out and walked to him, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. Seeing her as others soon would, he was struck by her thinness, the pallor of her skin and the way she carried herself with her lowered head.

"Stand up straight and at least _try _to look like you care where you are," he spat as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him for apparation.

They arrived at the castle and he quickly pulled her up the walk and into the castle hurrying to the Headmasters office. As the staircase carried them up, he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes and lifted her chin trying to control the trembling he could still see. She put her shaking hands in her pockets and bit her lip to still it. He gently reached for her elbow only to have her pull away from him.

"Headmaster," Severus said as he entered the Headmasters office with Anne at his side.

"Ah, Mrs Snape." Albus smiled as he rose from his desk and walked over to the couple. "I have waited several months to meet you."

"Headmaster," she said as she nodded once in greeting, faking a smile and raising her chin.

"Please." Albus waved his hand toward the coffee table where a light breakfast was set out. "I was afraid at this early hour you would not have eaten, and since Professor Snape's first class begins in just a few short moments I had hoped you would join me."

Anne looked up to Severus not knowing if she could stay after he was gone. He nodded to her and walked her to the sofa where he pointed to which end she was to take. Albus watched the exchange frowning when the witch would not even sit without permission. He wondered just how controlling his Potions Master had been, and how much these laws had stolen from her.

Severus saw the Headmasters raised eyebrow and stood straight, hands clasped behind his back.

"They have taken her wand." He looked at the Headmaster evenly. "Her owl and floo have been closed. I am afraid I can no longer leave her in Hogsmeade while I am here."

"Fine," Albus smiled at Anne. "We have an additional guest. I am sure you will enjoy your stay here as much as we shall enjoy having you."

After several moments when Anne made no response, Severus returned to the door.

"I will leave her to you Headmaster," Severus said stonily. "She has no knowledge of our conversation. Be aware that it is illegal for her to be here with you, without my presence."

"I have left my morning free, and Minerva has free time this morning if we have need of her." Albus turned back to look at the witch. "How long has she been in this state?"

"State?" Severus turned and looked at her anew. He saw Anne sitting looking into the fireplace, paying no attention to anything around her, as if she had gone someplace they could not see. He raked his hand through his hair and looked at Albus.

"She will be fine when this is over." He spoke quietly. "She is seldom like this, when she is, it does not last long. She is just… as of late she has…do what you can Albus, I am at a loss."

Then turning on his heel and hurrying out, he went to his first class.

* * *

A/N: I know this has been posted for a while, but feel free to drop a comment letting me know what you like or don't like. Thanks...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Severus had just enough time to make it to class without being late. He did not have time to set up the supplies for the potion he had planned to teach that day. The class sat silently and watched him, expecting a flick his wand to make the day's potion appear on the black board. Instead, he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the final exam they had taken the year before. Passing it out to the class, he told the students he wanted to see how much their thick heads had retained. Then, free to think for the double hour sat down at his desk to brood and worry about the Headmasters conversation with his wife.

Albus looked at the witch and stroked his beard, painfully aware of the Muggle Laws that were in effect. Looking at Anne, he saddened thinking of how many of his former students could be in the same situation. He thought at the same time that he could do little without risking his investment of time and resources in his fight against Voldemort. He could not afford to win a battle only to lose the war.

"Mrs Snape." Albus began, "I have ordered tea sent up. I also missed my own breakfast and was hoping you would join me."

"No thank you," she said softly.

"My dear, what can I do for you?" Albus said kindly. "There must be something that would make this easier for you."

"Can you find out where my parents were buried?" She looked at him hopefully.

"I will try, I have a friend in the Ministry, perhaps he can help us. Let me send an owl at once."

Albus walked to his desk and took up a quill. He looked over to Anne to see her hesitantly stand and approach him.

"Douglas and Mary Anne McCleary," she said looking at him. "They were married for thirty two years, they were always together. I hate to think of them separated now. It may sound foolish, but if you had known them, you would know it is what they would want."

"We will find them, and if they are not together, we will see to it that they are moved."

"You would do that for them? They are Muggles you know."

"Of course child." He came around his desk and took up her arm to lead her back to the sofa.

"These times will pass, the Dark Lord will be defeated and our world will return to normal, you must believe this." Albus patted her on the shoulder as she sat down. "Not all Pure Bloods are loyal to him, many more than are for him, fight against him."

Albus called an elf and handed him the missive to owl to Arthur. He then returned to Anne.

"I understand you and Severus are at odds with one another." Albus watched her closely.

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He saw her shake her head.

"You know that things are not always as they seem." Albus sighed. "Severus has been working here for several years now."

She still did not respond. Albus leaned forward and poured her a cup of tea, setting it in front of her and then taking one for him.

"Please, eat something, the elves here get very upset if they think one or our guests are unhappy."

"No thank you." She picked up her teacup in both hands. "This is all I need."

"You are aware of my opposition of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes, you are known to be a thorn to him." She answered looking up at him. "Is there nothing to be done about all this?"

"Not at this time," he answered honestly. "There are many groups working against him, however the resources are very limited, and to attack the Muggle Laws at this time would only take our forces from the more important issues at hand."

"More important?" She looked up at him finally with a spark of anger in her eyes. "They reduce me to a slave, and you say there are more important issues, how quaint. How many like me are there? How many witches live like this every day?"

She put her teacup down and stood to leave, then realizing she did not have anywhere to go she looked back to the Headmaster in tears.

"I am twenty seven years old. One year ago, I worked with my parents in their shop. I had a home to go to and money in the bank. I was esteemed in my field and was often asked to give lectures at the Ministry." She swallowed and held up her head. "Now I am not allowed to go out of his house if I am unaccompanied by him. I cannot even legally buy my own soap. They took my wand. They even took my bloody wand."

Anne turned and walked to the window where she leaned against the ledge and put her forehead against the cool glass feeling the prickling of tears begin again.

"They way he talks to me, the way he treats me." She put her hand to her mouth to hide her sob. "He tells me every day that he hates me, that he wants to be rid of me. One day he will take me to his Dark Lord. Only when I am dead will he be done with me, and I with him. I wish it would all hurry."

"I will not allow that to happen." Albus rose from his chair and walked over to her. "Severus would not let in happen either."

"He said he would," she said coldly. "He said he would take me and that would be the end of it, then maybe he would be done with my incisive nagging."

"Our Potions Professor is known for his caustic tongue and lack of tact." Albus stood behind her, and rested his hand on her shoulder. "He often says things to hide behind."

"He should learn to hide better," she snipped. "Then he would not have to deal with me at all. There was a time before all this began that I thought he may … I don't know, that he might be nicer than he seemed."

"Ah, I am afraid he has never been what you would term nice, less angry perhaps, less caustic, but nice?"

"He used to pretend he needed things in the shop as an excuse to talk. I used to think he was… old fashioned and somewhat shy around me. Even being a Death Eater I was never really scared of him until all this started."

"Severus has been fighting against the Dark Lord with me many years now, I trust him explicitly."

"But, he wears the mark."

"He was but a student here when he took on that mark. He quickly came back here and begged forgiveness and to be used as I needed him. He is a good man my child. He may be a little rough around the edges, but he will not physically hurt you."

"A little?" She gave a small bark of laughter. "If you call him a little rough around the edges what do you call the Dark Lord? A First Year having a temper tantrum?"

"Come, sit back down." Albus chuckled as he guided her back to the sofa again. "Now, I want you to eat a little. Take only a couple of bites."

Albus sipped his tea and the witch picked up a plate, put scrambled eggs with toast on it, and then sat the plate on her lap. She ate half of a piece of toast and three mouthfuls off eggs before putting her plate down and standing suddenly, putting her hand to her mouth. Quickly, Albus guided her to the loo as he realized she was sick. She rushed in, shutting the door in Albus face, leaned over the loo and vomited her breakfast, and then she slumped to the floor and cried.

She sat there too dizzy to stand up until she heard the door open and looked up to see Severus frowning down at her.

"I am sorry, he shouldn't have called you," she said trying to get up only to fall back down. "I am sorry, I just got sick. You can go back to your lesson. I am fine."

"I have no intention of leaving you on his floor like a drunk in Knockturn Alley," he spat out looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Stop!" She held up her hand to him and leaned back to the toilet to vomit again, retching with and empty stomach. "Please, leave me, just go."

He grabbed a flannel and dousing it with cold water put it on the back of her neck. He held it until she stopped shaking then pulled her up roughly and held her to the sink where she rinsed her mouth and slashed water on her face. She pulled her arm away from him and stepped to the door only to lose her balance and slide back to the floor.

Severus picked her up and walked to the Headmasters floo. As he stepped in the Headmaster threw down the floo powder and gave the destination as he saw Severus look down at the witch and push a lock of hair behind her ear.

Once he had her in his chambers, he walked to the bedchamber, laid her down, sitting on the bed next to her, and pulled a vial from his pocket. Sliding behind her, he held it to her lips and tried to get her to drink only to have her refuse.

Anne looked up at him weakly and pursed her lips together shaking her head as he continued to hold the vial.

"Anne," he sighed. "Do not fight me. I am too tired for this. It is a potion to settle your stomach."

She lifted her hand to his and brought the vial to her nose where she could smell it. Satisfied that the bottle held nothing more she opened her mouth and accepted it. He then produced a second vial and held it for her to smell. Crinkling her nose in distaste, she drank it as well as a third.

"There," he said. "If you can not keep nourishment down this should help. The kitchen elf will bring you food every two hours. You need to try to eat a little at a time until your stomach will accept food again."

He let her head fall back to the pillow, and watched as she rolled to her side, away from him.

"I have a lesson I must attend to. First Years, it is only a single hour," he said to her back. "I will return in one hour."

He turned and left her lying alone in the Dungeons. She lay still until she felt the first potion wash over her, relaxing her and pushing the nausea away. She rolled over to her back and looked up at the ceiling, then swinging her legs to the side of the bed she sat up slowly.

She was in his bedchamber. She looked around slowly looking at the space that was solely his. The colours were muted with dark soft greens and subdued browns. There were no decorations on the walls, but his shelves were full of magical things, odd shaped bowls, photographs and charmed magical items. He called this place home. The house in Hogsmeade would always be just a house, not his home. This was a place that he held close and did not want to share with her.

Now, she thought, he is forced to bring me here. She knew that he would dislike her presence in his space but did not know what to do. She stood looking for another room.

She found a bath, off the bedchamber, and a second door that led to a large area used partially for an office, and partially for a sitting room. She walked to the far side of the sitting area, looking for another opening, which would hide another bedroom. She saw doors too large for interior doors, and knowing they must lead to the hallway, she knew that the three rooms she had seen was the limit of her new prison.

Just as she was returning to the bedroom she heard a small pop and saw an elf carry a tray to a coffee table set up in front of a sofa that faced the floo. She followed the elf and sat at the table looking at the food.

She felt her stomach growl as she looked at the treats they had laid out for her and reached forward to take up a bowl of still warm egg custard. Bringing it to her nose she sniffed at it suspiciously before dipping in a spoon and taking a small bite. Holding the sweet creamy concoction in her mouth she enjoyed the flavour, and swallowing she dipped her spoon back in the bowl. A second bite slid down before she felt the stomach react again. She laid her spoon down and leaned back in the cushions hoping to lie still until the feeling passed.

Severus found her an hour later asleep in front of a barely eaten bowl of custard. He did not want to wake her, but knew they needed to talk. He paced until the sound of the second elf signalled it was time for her to eat again, an hour had passed as he had watched her. Sitting next to her, he put his hand on hers to wake her slowly.

She jumped at the contact sucking in her breath and opening her eyes in fear, pushing him away and drawing up her knees. Severus stood and moved to the far side of the coffee table and sat in one of the chairs. Seeing her reaction to him, he clenched his jaw and sneered at her.

"I am sorry," she said looking wildly around. "I was dreaming that…." she looked around again and willed herself to relax and look back at him.

"You need not explain," he said coldly. "It is time you took more nourishment."

He reached out, picked up a sugary piece of cream pie, and handed it to her with a fork. He watched as she took two bites and reached for the tea. Frowning he shook his head and took it from her pushing a glass of pumpkin juice towards her.

She looked up at him and crinkled her nose as she took two swallows before putting the glass down and reaching for the tea. She took a single cracker and leaned back, slowing chewing before swallowing that as well.

"I think that is enough," she said feeling queasy. "You needn't sit with me. If you have work to do just leave me. I will be fine."

Severus stood and went to the table just inside the door and picked up a small sack. He walked back to the sofa, and sitting down next to her he handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow and turned towards him, took it from him and peered inside.

She smiled up at him as she pulled out her favourite shampoo, scented soap and body lotion. Seeing one smaller box, she reached in and pulled out a gift-wrapped package. Looking up at him again and seeing his nod, she pulled back the silver paper to find a very expensive perfume that she favoured.

"Severus?" She looked up at him. "How did you know these are my favourite?"

"I recognized the smell," he said frowning. "The stench ruined my dinner on more then one occasion. How could I not know?"

"I," She started then tried again. "I don't have to use it if the smell offends you."

"I would not have bought it if it offended me," he said standing up again and looking around to put his eyes on anything but her. "I must take lunch in the Great Hall, for the staff it is mandatory."

"May I use the shower while you are gone?" She asked looking up at him.

"You need not ask my permission to use these chambers." Severus snarled at her, angry that she should feel the need to ask him.

"Why are you angry at me now?" she said trying not to sound like a child. "I don't know what you expect any more. If I do not ask permission you get mad, if I do, you get mad. I don't know what to do anymore, tell me what you want of me."

Severus looked back at her but did not know how to answer her. He did not know himself.

"Anne, there rooms are small, there will be no place for you to hide." Severus ran his hand through his hair. "I just want you to be comfortable enough not to ask every time you need to do something within these walls. Do not bother me with your nonsense. I do not care what you do."

She gathered up her toiletries and headed toward the bathroom close to tears. She set her things down and then turned quickly when she felt him behind her watching. Severus walked in and opened the door to a closet filled with linens and his personal items. Taking the towels off one shelf and putting them on top of the sheets on another, he turned back to her, and then stepped aside and left without saying a word.

She looked at the empty shelf and placing her four items in the vacated space, she was over come with loneliness. Four small items on the entire shelf, she thought. She once had a home. She once had parents and worked in their shop. Now, all she had was four items on an empty bathroom shelf.

Stripping quickly and stepping into the stone lined shower, she put the temperature up as high as she could stand it and stood under the spray. She leaned her forehead against the cold tile and let the heat of the showers scalding water wash over her. She was at last able to forget everything and concentrate on the hot water that flowed over her.

As she grew accustom to the heat, she began to feel cool and reached down to turn the temperature up. She lifted her chin she let the steaming water surge over her as she started to fall asleep sliding down the stone wall. Suddenly the shower door opened and a pair of arms yanked her out and caught her before she could fall.

"You stupid bint!" Severus hissed. "What are you doing?" He lifted her up and carried her through a fog of steam to their bedroom.

"I want to get warm, I need to forget," she said into his neck. "I can't feel my self. I want to feel myself again."

He held her naked wet body and hardened as he looked at her. Laying her down once more on the bed, he lay down with her and pulled her into his arms. He reached into his pocket for his wand, cast a drying spell over her, and then pulled the blanket around her like a cocoon. He did not have any afternoon lessons. He reasoned he must stay with her and tend to her state of mind. He held her close and breathed in her smell afraid to move for fear she would pull away.

She did not pull away from him, nor did she remove her arms from around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and was still. After a while, he felt her tip up her chin and he knew she was studying his face.

"Did he tell the truth?" she asked unsure. "Do you really work for him?"

"I am here am I not?" He answered with a smirk struggling to hold still and not run his hands over her body.

She started to roll away from him and sit up only to have him hold her in place tightly against him.

"Yes," he said softly. "I work for him."

"Against the Dark Lord?" She asked holding her breathe waiting for his answer.

"Yes." Severus answered truthfully looking down at her.

She relaxed into his arms and he felt her let out her breath slowly, she did not try to move away but lay comfortably against him until her even breathing told him she was asleep, only the dampness on his chest attesting to the tears she had shed.

Hearing the pop of an elf, and smelling the food that it carried in, Severus sat up and got out of bed. Looking back at her, he picked up his bathrobe from the chair he kept next to the bed and gently touched her shoulder to wake her.

"Put this on witch," he smirked seeing her pull the blanket tighter. "The elf is easily embarrassed."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Anne slipped on Severus' robe and followed him out to the sitting room to see a tray of food waiting for her again. She walked over and sat on the floor cross-legged in front of the coffee table, looking at the offerings as Severus walked over scowling, selected a bowl of stew, pushed it in front of her, and handed her a spoon. With out complaining Anne began eating.

"Elf," Severus said with his arms crossed on his chest. "I suggest you talk with Madame Pomfrey about what type of food goes on this tray."

"Yes sirs." The elf bowed.

"I do not expect to see a dozen desserts and only one dish with meat and vegetables."

"Yes sirs, I will go now." The elf seemed in a hurry to leave, throwing a not so secretive glance at the witch dressed in only a robe.

Anne ate almost a third of the bowl before she pushed it back and reached for her tea.

"No, you need to drink more than just tea." He looked back at the tray, took the glass of milk, and pushed it at her.

Anne made a sour face and looked up at him shaking her head. He raised an eyebrow and held it out to her again. Slowly her hand went up and grabbed the glass, shutting her eyes tightly she swallowed three gulps before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and shuddering.

Slamming the glass down, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. His lip twitched as he fought a smile watching her face.

"Now," he sneered. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes," she said. "I hate milk."

"Until you have your weight back you need to watch what you eat," he said seriously. "I do not expect to be here just to be sure you take proper nutrition. Nor will I ply you with potions. You need to relearn how to eat."

"I have, each time a tray comes," she said as she stood up trying not to wince as she did. It felt as if the robe was weighting down her shoulders and ripping at the skin.

"What is wrong with you now?" Severus said coming over to her and starting to open the robe.

"No." She pulled it tighter and stepped back.

"I need to see you, let me just see you shoulders," he demanded frustrated.

She turned and slipped the robe down off her shoulder then tried to twist her head around to see as well.

Severus sucked air in through his teeth looking at her. She had blisters rising not only on the shoulders but also across her back to where they disappeared into the robe. He opened it wider, turned her around and looked down at her breasts and stomach, and then pulling the robe down lower, he spun her around to look at her back again.

"Fuck," he said, looking at the blisters. "Didn't you feel this?"

"I felt cold and I just… I just don't remember. I remember wanting to feel something… the warmth of the water perhaps."

"I need to get a potion from the infirmary." He looked at her curiously. "Can you sit or is you arse covered also?"

"I think I can, but I'll stand and wait for you. It's only my shoulders that hurt."

"Wait," he sneered at her. "The feeling is just now coming back. I will get the potion before it does, fill the tub with cool water but not cold, and get in it before I get back."

Anne clutched the robe back around her self as she moved to the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Her chest had begun to burn and her arms stung as she pulled the robe off. Sitting the in the cool water she found her whole body begin to sting and burn, first prickling, and than a stabbing pain. She stiffened as Severus walked in and tried to hide under the water, lowering herself so that just her head poked out.

"You do know that I can see though the water," he smirked uncapping the vial he held. "Here, drink this."

As she reached for the vial as he raised his eyebrow at her holding the potion just out of her reach. She crossed an arm across her breasts as she reached higher for the vial with the other. She winced as her arm met the skin of her breast, but grabbed it and drank it quickly. Severus had pulled two more vials from his pocket, and pouring one in the water he grabbed a flannel and poured some of the potion from the second bottle onto it.

"Turn around," he said roughly.

She turned her back to him and felt the flannel slide over her shoulders.

"Stand," he ordered.

"I can do this myself."

"I am sure you can reach most of your parts, my dear," he smirked. "But I do not plan on having you cry because you could not reach your arse. Now stand."

She stood shyly and felt the flannel glide down her back and sides. The potion took away the pain as if washing away dirt. She leaned her head back and sighed in relief feeling as the cloth glided lower, then caught her breathe as he wiped it over her arse and down the crack.

He washed the pain from the top of her thighs then looked up from where he knelt by the side of the tub. He stilled his hands and lowered the flannel, knowing that he had to stop if he were to walk out of here. He sat back on his heels and tried to look at her clinically.

Every vertebra was visible, and he had felt every rib as he had wiped her sides. He cursed himself for ignoring her for so long. He stood and stepped back from the tub. She peeked over her shoulder to see him pour more potions on to the flannel. Looking at her darkly, he paused and handed her it to her.

"Do I need to tell you to spread your legs or can I trust you to get the rest yourself," he sneered as he handed her the flannel, leaving the room before he did something he would regret.

She finished rubbing the lotion on herself, even getting between her toes and the bottom of her feet, and then she stood in front of the mirror looking for any thing she may have missed. Her skin was already smooth and healed. She smiled and grabbed the shampoo and scented soap as she headed back to the tub.

Severus paced in his bedroom, casting looks at the bathroom door. Twice he changed paths and laid his hand on the knob to it, only to return to his pacing. The third time he could resist no more, he opened the door, and felt assaulted with the smell that he thought of as her.

She twisted in the tub and looked at him shyly, covering herself with her arms and blushing.

"The potion worked, I just wanted to wash with my new soap and shampoo."

"I am needed in the Great Hall for dinner. Your tray should be here shortly. Make sure you have more than sweets and tea," he said thickly.

"Yes Mother," she chuckled.

Severus shut the door harder than he intended, and leaned his forehead against the wood. He took several breathes before he straighten up and left to join the staff for dinner.

He stalked up to the Great Hall not knowing why he felt angry and not knowing whom he was angry with. He strode up to the head table and sat down scowling, throwing angry glances at Albus.

"Professor Snape." Minerva turned to him. "I have just heard that we have a new guest that will be staying with us for a while. When do I get to meet her?"

"She is ill Minerva. I would suggest that you give her a couple of days."

"Perhaps Sunday?" Minerva pushed. "It is not mandatory we eat in the Great Hall on weekends. Perhaps you both can join me in my quarters for a dinner?"

"I shall ask the witch. She needs to build up her strength."

"She also needs to socialize," Minerva said.

"Minerva, if she is unable to go to your chambers I shall invite you in for tea," Severus said in a moment of weakness. Even as the words slipped out he wanted to stuff them back in.

Severus ate quickly wanting to get back to his chambers and see the witch. He tried to go slowly just because he did not like the feeling that was taking him over, but soon found himself on his feet and moving towards the dungeons.

"Professor, Professor Snape," he heard a voice call and turned to see Professor Sprout running towards him.

"Please slow down." She huffed. "I am too old to chase you down."

"And yet you have," Severus said impatiently.

"I know Mrs Snape from the shop she used to keep with her parents and have nothing but respect for her capabilities. She may come to the green houses any time she cares to."

"I will pass on the information." He nodded and turned to go.

"Here." She pressed a parchment into his hands. "My passwords for each greenhouse. I have cleared a place in number four if she cares to use it."

"Madame, you are aware that if she is discovered working in your greenhouse you will be subject to Azkaban also?" He watched for her understanding.

"Of course, I know that you fool." The short stocky witch glared at him. "That is why she needs the pass words. If she has the need, she will find the green houses empty between curfew and breakfast."

Severus looked at the parchment in his hands and then to the witch standing in front of him. Not knowing how to respond to her, he turned on his heel and headed back to the Dungeons.

"Your welcome," Sprout smiled at his back before hurrying off.

Severus entered his chambers to see Anne once again sitting on the floor cross-legged as a tray was set in front of her. He stood behind her waiting for her to fill her plate from the many choices in front of her.

"I know you are there," she said. "You are not as quiet as you think."

Severus walked over and grabbed a plate for her, serving her a piece of roast, and pudding with parsnips. He placed it in front of her along with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"It seems all I do is eat." She poked at the food on her plate. "I am not even hungry."

"You need to get in the habit again." He looked at the clothes she wore and saw they were the same ones she had on earlier. "What did you pack?"

"Nothing." She looked down and blushed.

"What was in your bag?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, I thought that either the Ministry would take me to Azkaban, or you would take me to your Dark Lord. I saw no point of getting dressed for either occasion."

"You spoke to Albus?" He tried to remain calm as his anger flashed unexpectedly.

"I hadn't spoken to him until later," she said looking up at him. "I thought I may be dead by now."

"Do you really think I would take you to him," he asked her coldly.

"Yes." She looked up at him. "I thought you would do it because you wanted to, now I know you will do it because you must."

"Eat." he said standing suddenly, knowing she was right. "We are going out. You have sat here long enough."

"Out?" She started to look pale.

"Out," he smirked. "You need clothes and I need to get out of these Dungeons."

She looked at her plate and tried to eat some of the roast. She chewed and finally swallowed it with a mouth full of pumpkin juice. Severus watched her feeling his lip twitch, as she could not hide her disgust with Hogwarts cooking, only able to swallow if she washed it down with juice.

"Leave it witch," he said smirking. "I see you like stew and if you remember the Leaky Cauldron, I am sure you know we can do better than this."

She jumped up, ran to the bathroom, grabbed his brush, and tugged it through her hair. She saw him watching her and grinned.

"What?" She laughed at the look on this face. "Get used to it, why do you think I brush it so long every night?"

She hurried to the door and stood waiting for him as he put his robes back on and slowly walked towards her. He took up her arm and led her to the apparation point by the main gates. Once there he looked down at her, and pulling her close to apparate, he paused and leaned down, brushing her lips with his.

"I will do everything I can to keep you from the Dark Lord," he said looking into her eyes. "Trust me Anne, I will try."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

**The Arrangement **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Without waiting for Anne to tell where she wanted to go, of if indeed she wanted to go to the Alley, he apparated to Diagon and pulled her along to Madame Malkin's.

Madame Malkin looked up over the racks of robes as the bell over the door signalled a customer and smiled at Severus as soon as she saw him enter.

"Well, I have not seen you in here for a long time," she chided. "Are you after some more night time frills for your witch? Ah, a new one I see."

"My _wife_ is in need of robes," he said coldly, his cheeks feeling warmer then the temperature called for.

"There is a shop in Knockturn you may want to try," she said stiffly, looking at Anne, remembering from the list of Ministry marriages that the Prophet published that she was Muggle born. . "I can not sell new robes to her."

"You can not what?" Severus snarled down at the seamstress.

"Severus." Anne's hand went to rest on his. "It is not her fault. She has no say in this, please."

Madame Malkin looked around the near empty shop and then whispered to Severus.

"Go to Knockturn, go to the Resale shop and ask for Abigail. Give me two hours. I wish I could do more Mrs Snape, but I can't risk it."

"It's not necessary, really."

"No, I want to do this," she spoke to Anne as she hurried them both to the door. "Its just that if we are found out… well, just say this will be my last sale. Now go, and remember two hours."

Severus nodded and took Anne's elbow to walk her outside. Once on the pavement he stopped and turned her to face him.

"You worked here, is there anyone you wanted to see while we are here? "

"No," she sighed. "I was the last. The other shopkeepers are like Madame Malkin. I don't want to put them in danger, or make them feel guilty. Can we just walk?"

"It is time to eat," he smirked seeing her roll her eyes. "The Leaky Cauldron I believe we agreed to?"

"Real food? Not Hogwarts cooking? Or something you prefer in the bin?" she laughed. "That may be a change of pace."

They entered the back door of the Cauldron, Anne falling in behind Severus, nervously shoving her hands in her pockets and lowering her chin.

"Severus, I can wait until we get back to Hogwarts," she whispered to him. "If this is a problem, just let it go."

"Severus?" Tom's voice came to them, "I thought that was you that came in." Tom smiled widely then turned to Anne.

"I heard he had married." Tom held out his hand in greeting. "You dear witch have my sympathy."

She grinned and reached to take his hand when he laughed and grabbing her hand pulled her into a brief hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What am I doing shaking your hand? I never thought I would get to kiss Snape's bride. Severus old man, she is gorgeous. "

Severus scowled at him, and reached his arm around Anne's waist pulling her back. "We came for dinner, not groping."

"Are we allowed to eat here?" Anne asked.

"Of course you are." Tom smiled at her then turned to Severus. "I even have a new room set up to accommodate our preferred customers. I set it up this afternoon. First room upstairs."

"When did this start Tom?" Severus fumed.

"The new law came out just a few hours ago. Severus, if I am caught they close me down."

"I will not put you at risk old friend," Severus said as he turned to leave.

"Then take your old table, the one you used when you were a student. No one will see you there and I would consider it an honour to have your new wife join us."

Severus looked down at Anne, and then back to Tom nodding and taking Anne by the arm lead her into the kitchen. The table was as Severus remembered. It sat against the back wall near the stove. It was warm and comfortable here. Severus had spent many afternoons bent over a bowl of stew as he poured over his books in his student days.

Tom came up behind them with a bowl of stew in each hand and put them on the table as Severus and Anne sat down.

"I can't imagine you would object to starting with this." Tom grinned. "I have to get out front, if you want anything just ask one of the elves. If I am not here, room 23 has been set up to serve the Muggle born, my favourite customers. It has its own floo."

"I think I prefer the quiet of the kitchen," Severus smirked.

"No, doubt," he said, turning to Anne. "I hope to meet you under better circumstances. If you ever need a place, just come here."

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tom?"

"Make her a port key, have her wear it." Tom leaned down and spoke into Severus's ear. "If you can not get her out, send her here. I will try to get her to a Muggle London safe house .I will hide her in the old place until I can arrange it."

Severus watched as Tom walked away knowing the risk he had put himself in. How many witches had already taken him up on his offer he did not know. He did not want to know.

"Eat." Having lost his appetite he laid his spoon down and looked at Anne.

"Then you eat too." She looked up at him as she took a bite of her stew. "That wizard is putting his life on the line so you can have a fucking bowl of stew, now eat."

"Language Mrs Snape." He smirked but picked up his spoon. "Language."

"It is good to be out. Even if I am eating in a kitchen, it is nice. Thank you Severus."

"Finish your stew, we have robes to collect."

He watched as she smiled at him and ate the whole bowl of stew sitting in front of her, and then he leaned back in the chair watching her.

"Satisfied?" She laughed seeing his stare and thinking it for her appetite and not her smile.

"It is adequate," he said standing up and tossing enough money on the table to cover the cost. He needed to get out of here and not sit staring at her.

He walked around, took her arm pulling her up, and looked at her, he wanted to pull her into his body and feel her against him, he wanted to taste her and remember how she looked cutting herbs in her father's shop. Instead, he sneered down at her and pulled her to her feet. Taking up her arm, he roughly led her back into Diagon Alley.

They walked quickly into Knockturn Alley to the resale shop Madame Malkin had told them to pick up the robes at. They walked into a nearly deserted shop and asked for Abigail. 999999999999

A tall heavyset witch peeked out from the back room then she came over quickly and talked in a loud voice.

"Professor Snape," she said flatly. "We had some rags dropped of earlier today that should fit your Muggle whore."

She threw a bag up on the counter and tossed him the signature card that would take the payment from his account. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the amount but had not choice but to sign.

Abigail took back the signature card and tossed it in the drawer under the desk then turned back to him.

"Your business here is done, next time leave her home." She looked at Anne in disgust. "We don't want her kind in here."

Once they were on the pavement Anne turned to Severus, and pleaded with him to take her home. He looked at her and shook his head.

"You belong here as much as they do." He began walking again and Anne was force to follow along.

He strode up to Flourish and Blotts then stopped when he saw the sign on the door barring Muggle born witches from entering. Anne looked at him and held up her chin, he knew she was close to tears. He took her to one of the many benches along the pavement and told her to wait while he collected some books he had ordered, and then giving her one more look he walked inside the bookshop.

He collected his order as fast as he could and tossed in a couple of novels for the witch not knowing what she liked to read. He had seen her read, or pretend, every day in Hogsmeade, and now had no idea what the books contained. He made a mental note to find out more of her tastes and to show her the library at Hogwarts as he walked outside and froze at the sight before him.

Anne had pressed her back against the wall. Her new robes lay on the ground at her feet. In front of her, Lucius Malfoy stood pointing his wand, and leering at her, his free hand stroking her breasts.

"Lucius." Severus kept his voice even and unconcerned. "It has been a long time old friend."

"Look what I found Severus." Lucius smiled. "A lonely Muggle born witch."

"Ah, yes," Severus sighed. "I was unable to take the bint into the shops with me to carry the packages." He turned a tossed the books at Anne, which she caught as they collided with her stomach. He watched her shocked face as she bent to pick up the clothes as well.

"So she is yours then?" Lucius raked his eyes over her. "She is a little to thin, not much to look at really."

"I must be going Lucius." Severus smirked looking at Anne and nodding as if in agreement. "I am afraid the old man expects me back for a meeting."

"Of course Severus." Lucius looked at Anne, "Perhaps I can bring your witch home later. I am in need of a little companionship tonight."

"I am afraid tonight Minerva has already laid claim to her." Severus sneered. "Since the clit is incapable of an intelligent conversation I will find it amusing."

"Then I will take your leave." Lucius nodded to Severus, and then turned to Anne. "Until next time whore, I will have to introduce you to my Manor."

He walked off and walked around the corner before Severus turned back to Anne and saw her hugging the sacks to her as she looked after Lucius.

"Anne." Severus started towards her only to see her pull back. "Anne, I have to play along with him. I did not mean anything by what I said."

"Can we go back now?" She asked looking at the ground. "I need to get out of here, I need to leave. I can't breathe. He…I feel dirty."

He led her across to the apparition point and took her to Hogwarts, landing in front of the gates. She pulled away from him and started up the path.

"Anne," he said catching her and turning her to face him. "You must trust me in this. He is not to be played with."

"I know who Lucius Malfoy is Severus," she said angrily. "He twice tried to get me alone before these laws came into being. Now he thinks he can have me anytime he wants. That is what he said before you came out. He said you shared your playthings. He put his hands on me and I can do nothing about it. I cant even… My gods Severus, if he wants me I can't even stop him."

"I can assure you, I do not share," he said darkly. "Lucius knows that, and now so do you."

"Is that what I am now? A plaything?" She turned to walk to the castle then stopped and turned to him. "I am ready you know. I am ready if you need to take me to your Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Arrangement **

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

As soon as they arrived in their chambers, Severus went to his desk, and brought out a box from the bottom drawer. He withdrew a necklace, and converted it to a port key as Tom had suggested. Holding it in his palm, he looked at it a while, remembering how it had looked on his mother's neck, then walked over to Anne where she stood looking into the fire and slipped it around her throat.

"There is no need to touch it to activate it," he said as he began to fasten the clasp. "Just say 'Larkspur'."

"Larkspur?" she questioned. "Why that?"

"I would suggest that once I finish this clasp you do not ask that question again. I do not want to fetch you from Muggle London unless there is a good reason."

"Sorry," she giggled.

"I picked it because it does not come up in normal conversation," he smirked. "However, with you I am not so sure."

"Severus, good gods." She turned and looked at him then pulled up the necklace to look at it, gasping when she saw the diamonds shaped in clusters of flowers. "This is beautiful. The flowers almost do look like Larkspur."

"Shite," Severus said looking at the empty spot on the floor where she had been standing. Running for the floo and throwing in some powder as he called out his destination, he cursed himself for not picking a different word.

He stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron looking at Tom sheepishly. Tom's lip twitched but he knew better than to laugh at Severus.

"Don't say it Tom." Severus spat as he passed him on his way to the kitchen. Slamming the door open he saw her standing by the table, her face as red as it could get.

"Well, it does look like the flower in question." She bit the inside of her lip and looked at him. "Well, we know it works."

"We know it did work." He grabbed her arm and headed back to the floo. "It can only be used once."

"Come again, anytime," Tom smiled widely as they both stepped back into the floo for the return trip.

Severus glared at him as he held on to the witch and threw down the powder, as Anne waved.

Back in the dungeons, he again charmed the necklace. This time as he slipped it on her he stopped.

"The phase is 'fucking arse hole', do you have need to practice?" His lip twitched.

"No," she said impatiently. "Just hurry up."

"Are you going to say 'Hurry up you fucking arse hole'?" He raised his eyebrow and waited.

"No, but you are one you know." She fought the smile that was gathering.

He fastened the necklace and then turned her around and looked at her trying not to grin at her discomfort.

"Now, I trust we are safe from a repeat performance?' He smirked down at her as she nodded at him, still red with embarrassment. "Good, now go see what Madame Malkin saw fit to charge three times the normal amount for."

Anne grabbed the bag and went down on her knees to dump the contents on the floor. She gasped in surprise to see the contents of the bag had fours times what she thought. Madame Malkin must have doubled the shrinking spell to fit so much in the sack.

"Severus? I can't do this without my wand."

He tossed her his wand causally and saw her eyes widen. She grasped the ebony wand and flicked it over the clothing enjoying the feel that ran though his wand and into her hand. She reached up and handed it back to him.

"It is a strong wand." She frowned looking at him. "I could feel the magic it Channels."

"Perhaps I can find a wand for you to use." He raised his eyebrow at her. "I will check with Albus. I believe there are so many in these walls that it would not be obvious to the Ministry that you have one."

She nodded and turned back to the pile of clothes now before her. She sorted out robes, and gowns, night ware, skirts, dresses and even Muggle jeans.

"My goodness Severus." Anne ran her hand over the fabrics of the gowns she found at the bottom of the sack. "These are truly exquisite."

"It appears I will owe Madame Malkin an apology. She has sent much more then the bill allowed."

Anne looked at the night clothes blushing and hastily shoved them back in the sack, then gathering every thing up she was about to put them away when a quiet pop signalled yet another tray of food.

"Severus, no." She looked at the food and then back at him.

"Millie, hang up Mrs Snape's clothes and put the rest of it in the chest of drawers near the bed."

Millie bowed and hopped up and down glad to be needed, as Severus pulled Anne to her feet and walked her to the sofa.

"Dessert and your tea would be sufficient."

"Severus," she said softly as she took a piece of pie from the tray. "Thank you for today."

"There is nothing to thank me for," he scowled.

"Fine, be a … never mind," she smiled and fingered the necklace. "Thanks anyway."

When she had finished most of her pie, she yawned and looked around uncomfortably.

"I have patrol tonight. You will be safe in the bed."

Anne nodded and got up quietly, walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Severus knew he was asking too much for her suddenly to trust him enough to share his bed, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering where this was going. He stood and walked out into the hallway to spend the next four hours walking the stone corridors.

When he returned she was sleeping in his bed. She had thrown the blankets back, and lay in one of her new nightgowns, her bare legs drawing his attention.

Madame Malkin had chosen well, Snape looked at her in the gown and wanted nothing more then to climb on top of her and take her. Instead, he headed to the bathroom and took a shower, put on his bedclothes and carefully slipped in behind her.

By morning, he woke with her back to his chest and his chin on top of her head. He knew she was awake by her breathing and was startled to know his morning erection was straining into her. He adjusted his hips away from her, but did not relax his hold.

"Anne, you do know I want you again," he spoke softly into her hair. Feeling her nod, but move no closer, he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed to distance himself from her. "I do believe your breakfast has arrived."

"Food?" She moaned.

"I have classes all day." Severus turned and scowled at her. "I expect you to continue to eat every two hours. If you are doing well by the end of the month we can change it, but for now you do as you are told."

Severus stood and began changing into his work clothes. Anne turned her head when she realized he did not plan to use the bathroom to change, nor would he wait for her to leave the bedroom. She quickly stood and hurried to the door and fled to the sitting room.

Smirking, Severus came out to see her eating toast with a large pot of hot chocolate at her elbow. Rolling his eyes, he looked at Millie who shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"Severus?" She looked up at him. "Will you be having breakfast with me?"

"No, I am expected in the Great Hall," Severus said curtly. "Now that you have everything you need there is no need for you to be under foot, I need to concentrate on my work."

"Yes, of course." She looked down at her lap.

"I wasted far too much time on you yesterday." He crossed his arms and looked at her needing to push away his desire. "There are new books for you in the sack from Flourish and Blotts, if you want more call Millie. She will go to the library for you."

"Am I allowed out of these rooms?" She asked not looking at him.

"No, you know the rules. Yesterday changed nothing."

She looked up to see him turn and walk out of the door. She did not know what had happened. She thought they were beginning to get along. She set her toast back down as she lowered her head and cried with out making a sound.

Severus could not afford to become involved. He had desired the witch long before this damnable law went into effect. He wanted to bed her, to take her and feel her around him. However, the feeling he suddenly had to be with her, and to protect her, this he did not understand and had to end. He could not deal with two masters and a witch at the same time. It was too much and it must end.

A week went by, during which they twice met with Minerva for tea. Another passed and then a third. Anne visited the greenhouses, and planted seeds that she found Severus had set aside for his potions garden.

She would sneak out after Severus returned from his rounds and fell asleep in his chair, and running barefoot down the stone hallways, and peeking around corners she would hurry down to the moist perfumed air of the greenhouses and work until almost dawn. She tended Madame Sprout's beds of herbs, and magical plants, adjusting the soil and leaving feeding instructions.

She would run back to shower before Severus woke. Showering to rid herself of the soil that clung to her, and scrubbing her nails to erase any sign of dirt, she would climb into bed silently being able to sleep most nights with out her nightmares.

Anne read and paced and then sent Millie to the library and read again. Severus no longer required that she eat every two hours but trays still appeared at regular intervals and tea was always on time. When she was in need of shampoo and toothpaste, she left a note and the items appeared in her cabinet the next day. Severus came in after dinner less and less, often not returning until he finished with his patrol.

In the morning she would find him asleep in his chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him, often times with a glass of whiskey slipping from his hand. He was back to being caustic and cruel to her, this time she had no place to go to avoid him, no place to run to or to hide. This time she knew it was a ruse and the bite went deeper than it had before.

"Severus." She hazarded to talk to him one evening before he had gone too far into his whiskey. "I could return to Hogsmeade if you would prefer."

"No." His answer was short, and crisp.

"Severus?" She asked going to her knees in front of him and looking up into his dark eyes. "Tell me what is wrong. Something has changed, I can feel it. It is like a storm is coming."

He looked down at her, then put his hand out and touched her hair, twisting a lock around his finger he watched her eyes and leaned forward in his chair.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked with a grin on his face. She was scared, but nodded back at him, knowing something was wrong.

"Shhh," he said pulling her forward and crushing his lips to hers. Then wrapping his fists in her hair and pulling her head back viciously, he leaned into her ear. "I will kill someone. Someone close."

He pushed her back as he released her hair and grabbed his bottle. He held up the half-empty bottle and smiled at it, then tipped it to his mouth and finished it all.

"Yes," he said looking at her as she sat on the floor with her legs splayed out where she had landed. "I will be the death of him."

"Severus?" She pulled herself together and started to raise her he grabbed her again and pulled her close.

"When this is done you must hide" He shut his eyes and talked into her hair. "You must hide from both sides and from me."

He pushed her back again, stood up, and went to his liquor cabinet for a new bottle.

"The Dark Lord wants you dead." He looked up to the ceiling and laughed. "You will have no place to go. Once I kill him, I doubt this side will want you. Whatever will my scared little rabbit do?"

"What are you talking about?" She could only stare at him as she felt an icy coldness on her spine.

Severus dropped the bottle as he clutched his left arm in pain. He looked at Anne, and then hurried to their bedroom. She followed him, watching as he removed a panel in the wall and pulled out Death Eater robes and a silvery white mask. He struggled on the robes and holding the mask loosely in his hand, turned to look at her.

"This is what I am," he spat. "This is all I have ever been."

"No." She went up to him and laid her hand on his cheek. "I know that is not true."

"When I cast the curse that takes his life, what will you say then?" he said, watching her face.

"I will say you must have a reason to hurt whoever it is." She looked up at him trying to remain calm. "I would say that I want you to come back safely."

"Then you are a fool." He leaned down and tasted her mouth softly. "I care for you, but if he orders me to bring you to him I will. Run. Do not be here when I cast the killing spell. Run from me."

He quickly crossed to his desk and pulled out the box from the bottom drawer. Pulling out a wand and looking at it as he ran his hand over the wood, he turned to her.

"Take this." He crossed back and handed her the wand. "It was my mother's. It may be of help."

Then he hurried to the door and dropping the wards, he looked back to her.

"Your wards are gone. Run, go to Tom," he said as he hurried down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Anne paused only a moment before she ran into bedroom and began throwing her clothes in a heap on the floor. She emptied the closet and the drawers that held her things. She looked around franticly wondering what else she would need. Turning she began throwing his clothes on top of hers, not knowing what to take, or what he might need.

She ran to the desk and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out the small box that he obviously stored his memories in, and then running to his bookcase she snatched up his hand written ledgers not knowing if they contained his personal thoughts or his potions. She took every thing in her arms and tossed them in the pile. Then running to the mantle she reached up and removed a Muggle picture of him. She looked at it again and saw his youthful grin as he looked at the camera. This was the only picture she had ever seen of him. She slipped it into her pocket thinking she would have him close.

She waved the wand and cast a shrinking spell, then grabbed two pillowcases and filled them with all she could. When the floor was bare, she stood up, grabbed the necklace, and called him a "fucking arse hole" for sending her away, then as she felt the rush of air around her, she added bastard to the list.

She was again standing in the kitchen at the Leaky Cauldron to the amazement of the elves that were cleaning up. One ran out and retuned with Tom, as she stood silently, clutching the pillowcases to her, not knowing what to do.

"Anne," Tom said rushing up to her. "Are you all right, are you hurt?"

"He told me to come." She looked at him unsure of what to say. "He said he had to do something awful, he said that I should run before it was done. He went to him Tom, to the Dark Lord. I want him back."

"I will hide you here for the time being." Tom ran his hand though his hair. "I have a hidden room below the kitchen here. You will be safe there until I can find something else. The Ministry found my safe house. I will have to find something else."

"Tom, He said that he had to kill someone tonight, and that when it was over no one would want me around. He seems to think no one will trust him, he seemed lost."

Tom looked at her strangely, he could not imagine Severus acting lost in any horror he had to do. The dark wizard he knew was often cruel and had the ability to shut himself off from any emotion. Tom knew that what ever was to happen tonight was indeed dark, and he knew Severus might have no choice in the matter.

"Quickly now." Tom took her arm and led her to the fridge. He pulled out his wand and pointed it the fridge muttering an incantation under his breath. He then pulled open the door and walked in pulling her behind him.

They climbed down a long flight of stairs and down a hallway completely void of light.

"You can not cast 'Lumos' in here," Tom said to reissue her. "It is twenty two steps right, ten left and twenty two right again. Just remember to reverse it on your way out."

"Twenty two to leave, ten right Twenty two to leave." Anne muttered using the word leave to remember left in the combination.

When they reached the end of the steps Tom took her hand and had her feel for a smooth stone, then slapping her hand on it a door slid open. Stepping inside Tom cast the 'Lumos' and turned to Anne.

"It is only three rooms. This is the sitting room, there" he said pointing to a door on the opposite wall, "is the bedroom and loo, and back there by the book case you will find a small kitchen, more of a hot plate really. The elves won't come down here, so all there will be is tinned food."

"Tom, this is more than I hoped for. It will be fine."

"The kitchen is well stocked." He looked at her closely. "Severus knows this place so he comes and goes as he needs. Do you feel safe with that?"

"Yes." She answered with no hesitation. "Tom? Do you trust him?"

"Yes, he may go out of his way to cut people with his tongue. He is not a kind man, but I trust him completely."

"I have to go now. It may be a couple of days before I get back." Tom looked around the room and shook his head sadly. "Anne, I am sorry to leave you here but I am being watched."

"No, it is fine," she said. "Now go, I need a shower and I am going to sleep."

"Make it a short shower. The water pressure isn't too good down here." Tom turned and walked away as the door slid closed behind him.

Anne walked to the door and pushed on it. When that did not work, she pressed the stones on each side of the opening, and began to panic when she could find no smooth stone to rest her hand on.

Just when she was about to scream the door slid open and Tom stood in front of her looking rather sheepish.

"I forgot." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "To get out just say 'Tom's got great stew'."

Anne laughed as he walked away and the door closed again. She looked around at the small apartment and suddenly noticed the complete and utter silence. Her footsteps echoed in the rooms, announcing her presence and for some reason she did not know the noise felt alien and out of place here.

She slipped her shoes off and kept as quiet as she could, afraid to make a noise in the absolute quiet. She dropped the pillowcases in the bedroom and jumped at the sound of the soft thuds they made as they hit the floor. Anne turned around feeling as if someone was watching her and backed up to the wall. She was scared, and she knew she was being foolish. She slid down, sat on the floor, and allowed her tears to run unchecked down her face. Lifting the wand Severus had given her, she whispered 'Nox', preferring to be hidden in the darkness, then alone in the light.

She sat and concentrated on breathing quietly covering her mouth with her hands as she sobbed. She did not know how long she sat there, she had fallen asleep and when she thought she was awake, she was not sure, in this soundless tomb and absolute silence it could be a dream. She lifted the wand and uttered, 'Lumos', just to be sure she could still turn on the light.

She stood up slowly and berated herself for being foolish. She walked slowly, holding her wand in front of her while she walked into the loo, and then shutting the door and leaning against it, she let out her breath. She hurried and used the loo and quickly washed her hands, trying to stop the water from hitting the porcelain of the sink and sending out waves of sound.

She retuned to the bedroom and ripping a blanket from the bed retuned to her place on the floor. She again turned the lights off and sat in the dark waiting and listening. She fell asleep waiting for every thing to end. She thought she was dreaming that the door slid open until she heard the 'Lumos', and saw the light in the next room sputter as the candles lit.

She cowered back in the corner pulling the blanket closer until she heard him call her then she jumped up and ran, throwing her arms around him and crying into his neck.

"Severus," she said his name in a sigh.

He held her tightly and buried his face in her hair, pulling away only to let go of her and hold her face in both hands and bring her lips to his. He crushed her lips until she opened her mouth and allowed him in. He kissed her with an urgency that scared her, and then he let go of her face and took her hand.

"Anne, I need this, don't send me away, not this time," he said hoarsely, and then he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. He turned to her and looking in to her eyes he silently pleaded with her.

"Severus?" She reached to hold his face. "What have you done?"

"He is dead," he whispered lowering his head. "Albus Dumbledore is dead."

"Oh my gods." Her hand flew to her mouth. She saw the haunted look in his eyes and knew whom his curse had hit. "Oh Severus, no."

He sat down heavily on the bed holding his head in his hands. Anne slipped down to her knees in front of him and leaned in to kiss him. He took her mouth hungrily and held onto her hair as his mouth sought hers. Her hands went to his waistcoat and unbuttoned him as quickly as she could.

As she finished, and pushed his outer garment off, and down his arms he moaned into her mouth. She returned to unbutton his shirt and than that too she pushed down his arms and then off, to join the other. When she reached to undo his belt and loosen his trousers she hesitated, and then felt his hand over hers, stilling her actions.

He stood up removing the rest of his clothing, as she did the same with hers. She turned her back in modestly but once naked, she dropped her arms to her sides and boldly turned to faced him to find him looking at her hungrily. He stepped closer and softly lifted her chin.

"I want to see you this time, I want the lights on," he said in a husky voice. "I need to know it is you."

She nodded and slipped into the bed, sitting in the centre and waiting for him. Severus crawled over to her and put his hands on her shoulders to push her back. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her desperately, hard and unyielding, forcing her lips apart quickly, not waiting for her to respond to him.

He slid his knee between her legs and pushed them open until both of his fit between hers. Then he lifted her legs to his shoulders and pushing forward thrust into her with no caresses or kisses of preparation. He was not gentle and loving, but harsh and insistent. He watched her as she tried not to cry out in pain, then he thrust harder until she did. He needed this, and cursed himself because he did.

He pulled out of her and kneeling between her thighs, looked down at her body, running his hand from her throat down over her breasts and to her mound, then moving over her leg he flipped her to her stomach, ordering her to get on her knees. When she hesitated, he leaned in to her ear and pulling her head back by the hair, he whispered his demands and threats.

Too slowly, she complied. He was behind her, pulling her hair to make her look back at him, and then he entered her again. He was rough, and hard with her, he pushed her head down to the bed and pulled her hips back. He needed his release but could not find it; he wanted to hurt, to strike back at someone for what Albus had forced on him. He slammed into her, bracing his hands on the headboard then slammed into her harder.

Leaning forward, resting on her back, still buried in her, he finally stilled, and then gently rolled her again to her back and capturing her mouth again, and he took her slow, his anger spent. He whispered his apologies in her ear and wanted her to feel him, as she had not done before.

He kissed her eyes and tasted her tears, and licked the shells of the ears. He pushed into her slowly, and deep, stopping before hitting her cervix, knowing that he had hurt her, and now knowing and wanting to stop. He lowered his hand to her breasts and then kissed them, taking her nipples into his mouth moaned in his satisfaction, and heard her as she whispered his name, and felt her as she exploded in spasms under him, and finally was able to find his relief with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**The Arrangement**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

They stayed beneath the Leaky Cauldron for three days. She did not ask about the Headmasters death and he did not offer any information. He was sullen and paced the floors when not sitting and staring into space. On occasion, he would watch Anne intently as he fixed meals or tried to read by the weak lights of the sparse candles.

They spoke little, seemingly avoiding what awaited them at the surface. Anne found him distant, but at the same time, he did not push her away, and allowed her to sit next to him, or to lay with her head in his lap.

For three long days, she stayed away from what she wanted to say, until she felt the time had come to approach him.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked to his face as she sat with him on the sofa. "What do we do now?"

"I will get you out of the country, France or Italy." He turned and looked down at her. "The Malfoys will owe me a debt, I plan on collecting."

"Malfoy," she said jumping up and stepping away from him. "What are you talking about?"

"He will hide you, Draco will," he said raking his hand over the stubble on his face as he rose and crossed to the shower. "I need to clean up, and then I have to get out of here."

"NO!" She ran and put her hand on his arm to stop him. "You can't be serious. You can't just hand me over to him."

"I can and I will." He looked at her coldly. "He will keep you from Voldemort, he will keep you alive."

"Alive?" She backed away from him. "Severus, no. You don't know what he will do."

He was over to her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her head back, forcing her to look up at him.

"Would you rather I put you out on the street?" He spoke quietly, anger rolling off him. "Do you know what the good citizens will do to the wife of the Death Eater that killed Albus Dumbledore?"

She tried to shake her head, but he held her head too tight, she could do nothing but try to remain clam.

"Do you know what Voldemort will do with the Muggle born witch of his Death Eater? Lucius Malfoy will not kill you because he enjoys his toys too much. Draco however, is not his father. He will keep you safe, and if not… the worse will be that you are given to Lucius."

"Tom can send me someplace. He said he would help, he said he…"

"When he finds me here after hearing what I have done, do you really think he will still be my friend?" Severus pushed her back releasing her at the same time watching her stumble and fall to the stone floor.

He grabbed his robes and walked to the door, where he stopped and leaned his forehead against the door taking a deep breath before straightening up and laying his hand on the stone.

"Severus! You can't do this. You can't turn me over to them!"

"I can and I will," he sneered. "What other choice do I have?"

He opened the door and stepped out, oblivious to her protests. He swallowed hard as the door closed behind him, plunging him into the darkness and shutting off the sound of Anne's protests. He counted his steps in the darkness and headed back to Voldemort, knowing that his life was forfeit.

Anne waited one more day alone in the unceasing silence until Tom came to the door. He came in quickly and told her she had to hurry, get her things together and follow him out. He did not look at her, and said nothing more, not answering her questions or responding to her pleas as she followed him up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Stepping out of the fridge she saw a young man that she knew instantly was Lucius' son. There was no mistaking the grey-blue eyes, the silver-blond hair or the arrogant stance as belonging to the Malfoys.

"Tom." She stopped walking. "Don't make me do this. I will be fine on my own. I will just slip out to London, I'll be …"

"Mrs Snape." The young Mr Malfoy nodded. "You will not last five minutes on the streets. I have a safe house, an unplottable, where I will take you. I have made a promise to Professor Snape."

He came over and roughly grabbed her arm, and apparated her from the kitchen of the Leaky Cauldron to his home of the Malfoy Manor fighting to keep her still least she splinch.

"NO!" She pulled against him as hard as she could. "Let me go, I won't stay here, I won't go in there!"

"No one is home now. I will hide you in the east wing." He still had a hold of her elbow as he pulled her along toward a side entrance along the marble walkway. "You will be quiet, and stay where you are put, it will go poorly if you are discovered."

"Where has Severus gone?" Anne questioned, trying to drag behind him, reaching to clutch anything she could hold.

"That is none of your business," he sneered at her. "I am only doing this for him, so don't think you will get any special privileges while you are here. I have had to change the wards to allow a filthy Muggle in, so watch how you behave while you are here."

"How long do you think you can get away with this? Damn you to hell Draco… let me go."

"Until I tell you otherwise." He pulled open the door and shoved her inside. "Listen, as far as I am concerned all you filthy Muggles could rot, but it seems Snape has other things he wants to do with you. Only Merlin knows why he would defend the likes of you, but he has."

They continued down a hallway until Draco opened one of the many doors, and pushed her inside.

"Welcome home," he said smirking. "I have informed the kitchen elf to bring you food twice a day, if you need anything else ask when he brings the tray. The bathroom is though the dressing room, next to the closet. Try to escape and I will bind you. Do you understand?"

Anne looked around at the second prison she had been in that day and sitting heavily on the bed looked to Draco.

"How long?" she asked again, feeling the familiar prickle of tears.

"I don't know," He said looking down at his shoes. "I don't know what is going to happen now."

"Do you know why he did it? Why he … why he killed the Headmaster?"

"I have to leave," he said nervously. "When it is safe, if it is safe, someone will come for you."

"Someone?"

"I don't know if I will still be here," he said having lost his arrogant demeanour. "I don't know what to do."

Anne looked at the young man standing in front of her and saw him for the boy he was. She knew he had a connection with Albus's death but also knew better than to ask what it was. She sat silently as he walked out and shut the door, resetting the wards that would keep her trapped inside.

Anne lost track of time. She counted the first week by the meals that the house elf brought her. When she stopped eating, and no longer cared to lift the silver domed covers off the plates. She lost track of the dinners, and the passage of time. She no longer bothered changing for bed, lying down fully clothed she would watch the door and wait.

She waited until she thought she could wait no more, and just as she almost lost hope the door opened and a tall willowy silver-blond witch stepped in.

"I am Narcissa, you are to follow me."

Anne jumped and started to grab her belongings when Narcissa stopped her.

"Leave everything here. I will have your things sent along. I want you out of here." Narcissa said as she walked away.

Anne followed her into the hallway feeling the open hallway stretch out before her. Narcissa merely stepped across the hall and opened the door opposite her prison. Seeing her cross the room to a floo, Anne followed uncertainly.

"Get in," Narcissa said coldly grabbing a handful of powder.

"Where am I going?" Anne questioned, looking between Narcissa and the floo.

"Does it matter?" Narcissa's eyebrow shot up.

"No, not really, one prison seems like any other."

Anne stepped into the floo as Narcissa threw down the powder calling out "Professor McGonagall's Chambers."

Anne gasped and tried to back out as the floo carried her back to Hogwarts. She stepped out in front of Minerva fearing the witch wanted to question her about Severus.

"Anne." Minerva came over to her and embraced her in a large hug. "I am so glad we found you."

"Minerva, I am so sorry about the Headmaster." Her eyes filled with tears. "If I had known I would have tried to do something, it is killing Severus you know. I don't understand what happened. He could never have done something like that."

"Knew?" Minerva shook her head. "Albus knew, he planned the whole damned thing and set poor Severus with the job. Albus left a pensive, left the whole thing so we could see what he did. I must say he was in quite a state today at the Ministry."

"He is free?" Anne asked, "I will need a change of clothes before I see him, Mrs Malfoy said she would send them along."

"No my dear," Minerva said taking Anne's arm and leading her to a desk. "Sit here. There are some papers you must sign."

Anne sat as requested and waited for Minerva to return. She accepted the papers that Minerva had thrust at her, looking down to see what they were.

She was looking at a Writ of Divorce, she only needed to sign, and the marriage was over. The reason given was the reversal of the Muggle Marriage Act and the desire of the husband. The following pages restored her degree and her shop to her, and showed a deposit back into her Gringotts account.

She held the pages, looked up at Minerva, and saw the witches smile. Looking down again she stared at the word Divorce and saw his signature on bottom of the page. She slowly picked up a quill as she bit her bottom lip.

"Minerva?" She looked up to watch the witch's eyes. "When did he sign this? Was it before?"

"No child, it was this morning." Minerva raised her eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Did he want to see me?" She could barely breathe.

"No child." Minerva pointed to the place she was to sign. "Just sign here and it is over. I have the keys to the shop and Narcissa is having your things sent there. You will be home tonight."

Anne picked up the pen, and with a shaking hand signed the parchment she could barely see. As she watched, the document glowed and disappeared. She felt her left hand tingle and looked down to watch her golden ring disappear. Missing the feel of the gold band on her finger, she put the back of her hand to her mouth, and fought not to cry.

"Anne, I must ask for your silence in this matter," Minerva set her hand on Anne's arm. "The final battle draws near. Professor Snape may still be at risk, we must still play into Voldermort's hand. Do you understand?"

"You don't want me to protest the treatment I have received? Is that what this is about?"

"For now, please understand that there is much at stake, and the Professor's position is more dangerous than before. We must keep up the ruse that we believe he is with his Lord."

"I have no plans Minerva, other than to go home and pickup my life. I am done with him. You needn't worry."

Later that night she walked through the apartment above the shop alone in her memories of before. The previous tenants had stripped the apartment bare. Although she had regained the building, every thing was gone. She transfigured a pallet to sleep on, and turned a set of robes into a blanket.

In the morning she sorted the pillowcases, removing her clothing and putting them on the floor, she returned Severus' belongs to the pillowcase and put them in a corner. She would return them when she knew where he was. For now, she had to worry about other things.

It took her two full months to furnish her rooms and order supplies to restock her shelves. Finally, it was the last day before she reopened. She knelt on the floor to open and unpack the last of the supplies.

He walked in the door and saw her as he had the day she had told him to leave. When her head came up and he saw her eyes, he felt his breath leave him in a rush, and his mind suddenly leave him.

"I see you still have no use for tables and chairs," he smirked at her uneasily.

She stood slowly and walked behind the counter to take out his box of memories and journals and a pillowcase that still held his robes.

"I have kept these for you, in case they were taken," she said holding her voice steady. "I did not know where to send them."

He walked over, took the box only to set it down on the worktable, and tossed the pillowcase on the floor. Without taking his eyes off hers, he reached and tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. Slowly his hand went from her ear to the back of her neck as he pulled her head to his. His lips started slowly to brush against hers, then feeling her step closer he pulled her body to his and sighed.

"I want to do this right this time," he said into her hair.

"Do what right?" Anne said pulling back and looking at him.

"Marry you," he said with a smirk.

"Marry me?" she stepped back. "You bastard, you are the one that wanted the divorce."

"I didn't want you that way," he scowled at her. "I want you to marry me because you want to. I don't need you throwing my dinner out every time you think the Ministry put me up to this."

"And I don't need you to let the food grow cold on the table," she countered.

"I expect you to sleep in my bed and not down the hallway on a floor."

"And I expect you to shut up if you have nothing nice to say."

"I expect you to commute to work, and stay with me in the Dungeons during term," he demanded frowning at her.

"And I expect you to stay out of my garden, and leave the plants to me."

"I expect you to be quiet when I am reading."

"I expect you to help with the nappies," she said biting her lower lip and looking apprehensive.

"When the time comes we will discuss it," his lip twitched.

"Then start talking Dad," she whispered, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek nervously.

Severus looked at her, and then placed his hand on her stomach raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I do not expect you to have only one," he said softly leaning forward and resting his forehead on hers.

"I do not expect you to want more than two," she smiled as relief washed away her last doubt.

"You will not question me on this." He pulled her to him and closed his eyes feeling the sting of tears. "You may question me on all other things, but not on this."

END


End file.
